headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cabin Fever (2016)
| running time = 99 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Cabin Fever is an American feature film of the deadly virus subgenre. It is a remake of the 2002 film Cabin Fever. The movie was directed by Travis Z with a screenplay written by Eli Roth and Randy Pearlstein based on concepts originally developed by Eli Roth. It was produced by Contend, Armory Films, and Pelican Point Media. It premiered for limited theatrical release in the United States on February 12th, 2016. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "You can't run from what's inside". * This is a remake of the 2002 film Cabin Fever by director Eli Roth. As this is a remake, it has no continuity connection to any of the previous sequel films. * There are a total of nineteen credited cast members in this film. * Production on the film began in October, 2014. Principal photography began in February, 2015. The movie was shot in Portland, Oregon. Oregon also serves as the primary setting for the film. * Director Travis Zariwny is credited as Travis Z in this film. * Actor Tim Zajaros is credited as Timothy G. Zajaros in this film. * Actor Derrick R. Means is credited as Derrick Means in this film. * Reference is made to the 1972 film Deliverance in this movie. Deliverance is known for promoting a negative stereotype about people who live in small rural communities. Jeff calls the gas station attendant "Deliverance". * There are two dogs presented in this film. The first is Pancakes, who is owned by the hermit. The second is Doctor Mambo, who is owned by Grim. * Paul is the only character in the film who actually dies as a result of the infection. Body Count Victims * Pancakes - Infected; body explodes. * Cousin Henry - Shot by Bert, then set on fire. Later drowned by Paul. * Marcy - Mauled and dismembered by Dr. Mambo. * Dr. Mambo - Shot by Paul. * Karen - Infected, face split with shovel, then burned alive. * Bert - Shot in the head by Tommy. * Tommy - Shot by Paul with assault rifle. * Fenster - Shot by Paul with assault rifle. * Baily - Shot by Paul with assault rifle. * Jeff - Shot to death by Deputy Winston. * Paul - Succumbs to infection. Survivors * Cadwell - The general store owner. * Dennis - Mentally deficient child. * Guitar guy - Member of Winston's group. * Harmonica girl - Member of Winston's group. * Hog lady - Henry's cousin. * Lincoln - Sheriff. * RV man * RV woman * Winston - Sheriff's deputy. Status unknown * Grim External Links * * Cabin Fever at Wikipedia * * Keywords Assault rifle | Automobile | Burn victims | Dead animals | Deputy | Dogs | Drinking beer | Exploding vehicles | Farmer | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Gunshot victims | Immolation | Oregon | Pigs | Police car | Profanity | Recreational vehicle | Rifle | Severed hand | Sheriff | Shot in the head | Shovel | Smoking | Truck | Viruses ----